


Truly Yours

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian Grand Prix, Coming Out, Cute, First Dance, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage proposal (referenced), Racing, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "It wasn’t going to be the average wedding. Small party on the Melbourne beach, laid back atmosphere and not too many guests. Paparazzi were forbidden from photographing the event, and all guests had close relation to the two men. Max and Dan wanted the day to be special, but above all, fun."





	Truly Yours

Dan’s grin could not have been wider. He had just won his home race. Max stood to his left and Seb to his right, and glancing behind him, Dan could see Christian standing with them as well. Max grinned at him and gently squeezed his wrist. Dan’s grin softened when he felt the cool metal of Max’s ring against his skin.

Dan’s hair was wet and sticky with champagne and he felt as though nothing could stop him now.

Mark Webber came onto the stage and clasped Dan on the shoulder.

“Daniel! What an amazing weekend you have had! Any comment on how it feels to be standing here?” Mark asked. Dan chuckled.

“This is the best feeling ever. Winning your home race is just… It’s special. And then to have Max here on the podium with me even adds to that. It’s amazing, it really is.” He glanced over to Max, who smiled fondly at him. “But tomorrow is going to be even more special.”

Mark looked momentarily confused. “Why, what’s tomorrow?”

Dan gave him a knowing smile and turned slightly more to the crowd.

“I’m getting married tomorrow.” There were gasps and cheers from the crowd and Dan walked over to Max and lifted his hand, showing the crowd and the camera’s the engagement ring. Max was bright red but smiled widely, pulling Dan in for a quick kiss, the cheers around them loudening even more. 

Sebastian came up to them and hugged them both, a wide grin on his face. The wedding wasn’t a surprise to him. He, as well as the others drivers, was of course invited. 

Mark had meanwhile walked over to Christian, clasping the team boss on the shoulder.

“Did you already know about this?” Mark asked. Christian just laughed.

~~

It wasn’t going to be the average wedding. Small party on the Melbourne beach, laid back atmosphere and not too many guests. Paparazzi were forbidden from photographing the event, and all guests had close relation to the two men. Max and Dan wanted the day to be special, but above all, fun.

The guests started to pile into the venue, muttering in excitement as the moment of the actual ceremony came closer. No one was sure what exactly to expect, but everyone knew it was going to be emotional. 

Once all the guests had sat down, soft music started playing. Turning around, they could see Max walking towards the venue, his father by his side. He seemed to have cried already but was now grinning widely. He walked to the right hand side of the altar, before taking a shaky breath, waiting for Daniel to arrive.

Dan sure took his time, but eventually the guests saw him walk over as well, a spring in his step and a massive grin on his face. The moment Max saw him, fresh tears came to his eyes and a soft smile played on his lips. 

When Dan arrived at the altar, the two fathers shook hands with a smile, happy their children would be marrying that day. They looked on as Dan reached out to Max and gently wiped a stray tear of his cheek, earning a breathy laugh from him. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Daniel Joseph Ricciardo and Max Emilian Verstappen. Should anyone have any objections, please speak now, or forever hold your peace” The wedding officiator spoke. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment and then chuckled when they saw Dan sigh deeply in relief.

“This could have been awkward.” he whispered to Max with a wink.

“Now we will start with the vows. Daniel, if you'd like to start?”

“Well, where do I start? A lot of people ask me how I ended up dating my teammate, honestly, I don't know how it ended up happening either. I just know I fell in love, badly, and it sort of all went from there. The biggest surprise for me was that Max actually loved me back! The past couple of years with you, Max, have been the best so far and I’m so excited for the many more to come. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, from the moment you stepped into my life, I knew you were something to treasure, and I want to treasure you forever, my love.” Towards the end of his speech, Dan was positively sobbing and had to catch his breath more than once. Max had taken his hand, tears in his own eyes as well. 

“And Max, your vows?”

“Dan, you just… Made my life complete I guess. You make me smile every time I see you and, I really didn’t want this to be a cliché, but you do make me a better person. You always motivate me to work harder, perform better, and smile a lot more. For that, I cannot thank you enough. I can’t wait to be married to you, to be your husband and to call you mine. I love you Daniel, I always will.” Both men were still crying, a few audible sobs from the Australian, a look of awe present on his face. Max clutched onto Dan’s hand for dear life, feeling overwhelmed but also overjoyed.

“May we have the rings?” at this moment, Felipinho started to walk down the aisle, tiny hands clutching the cushion, his father not far behind him to make sure he wouldn’t get distracted.

The rings sat proud on the cushion, proudly displaying “dr3 rbr mv33” as an engravement. To represent them, and the beginnings of their relationship.

“Now, Daniel, please take Max’s left hand in your own.” Daniel quickly ruffled Felipinho’s hair before taking Max’s hand in his 

“Do you, Daniel Joseph Ricciardo, take Max Emilian Verstappen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do part?”

“I do.” Dan said with a sob, his hand shaking as he placed the ring on Max’s finger, next to the gold band that was added a few months beforehand.

“And Max, please take Daniel’s left hand in your own.” Max took Dan’s hand and squeezed it gently. He knew there were a lot of people watching, but he could only see Dan. 

“Do you, Max Emilian Verstappen. take Daniel Joseph Ricciardo to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do part?”

“I do.” Max said tenderly, placing the ring on Dan’s finger. A single tear rolled down his cheek, landing on the cool skin of his hand.

“I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss the groom, if you do wish so” 

Max smiled in awe as Daniel gently cupped his face with two hands and brought their lips together. Dan’s lips tasted salty with tears, but it didn’t matter, it was perfect. Max pulled back and rested their foreheads together, revelling in the moment. 

“I love you” Dan whispered. “So much.”

“I love you too, Daniel Verstappen.” Max answered. They both smiled, finally realising that they were now actually married, and it was only the beginning.

They walked back down the aisle whilst confetti was thrown over them by the guests, in the colours of red bull. Photographs were taken of the event, on their request, by Vladimir Rys. The guests were cheering and still wiping away tears of their own as the newlyweds passed by. 

Their hands were tightly intertwined as they walked to the white Aston Martin, a large white bow decorating the front. Long, white ribbons were pulled taut from the bow towards the sides of the vehicle. The driver held the door open for them and they got in, not once letting go of each other.

As the guests arrived at the city hall for the reception, the Aston Martin drove around the various suburbs, bringing back memories of Daniel’s childhood, many a day spent in these streets. Dan found Max staring at him and smiled softly.

‘What?” he asked, bringing Max closer to him. Max kissed him before answering.

“I’ve just never been so happy before. Not even a race win will beat this feeling.” 

“I still can't believe you’re now my husband, to be perfectly honest. It's all a little surreal!” Daniel replied, before feeling a sharp pinch in his side. “Max! What did you do that for?” 

Max smiled sweetly at him. “To show you it’s real. You are officially Daniel Verstappen, you aren't dreaming.” Dan grinned back, brushing his thumb over Max’s rings.

The car arrived at the reception venue, the guests all lined up outside to greet them. Dan reached over to smooth down the red pocket square in Max’s dark blue jacket. 

“Are you ready love?” He asked Max, who nodded in return. They got out together, their intertwined hands triumphantly held above their heads. Some more photos were taken of them in front of the guests and with the car. 

“May we present to you, Mr Max and Mr Daniel Verstappen!”

Max and Daniel couldn’t believe how amazing their day had been so far, they were actually married! Legally, there was nothing that would separate them, they were joined by law now. They looked up towards the small stage when someone tapped the microphone, they hadn’t even noticed the band had stopped playing. Victoria grinned at them.

“So, I've just got a few words to say, but firstly I’d like to share a video with you guys, which I don't think you’ll have seen before.” Max frowned in suspicion as Victoria looked a little too pleased with herself. 

The video played, and Max instantly remembered the moment the images on screen happened. It was Christmas day in Australia, and both families were on the beach, eating Christmas barbeque. After the meal, Daniel lead him away to further down the beach, where he got down on one knee. Max remembered crying a lot, and blushed heavily when he heard himself sobbing on the video. He felt Dan squeeze his hand and looking over, he saw Dan smiling softly at him, a faint blush tainting his cheeks. They watched together as the video showed Dan placing the engagement ring on Max’s finger, Max cringing as the sobs on screen only seemed to get worse. 

“Yeah, that was the moment my idiot brother got engaged. And now he’s finally married, good job Max! Welcome to the family Daniel, now one of the Verstappen's. Can't believe you're spending your life with this one over here, he’ll drive you crazy if you don't share enough food, he never lets you choose what movie to watch and honestly spends more time gaming than what is probably healthy, but if you can handle that you'll be the perfect husband for my brother!” Victoria said with a smile. Max leant over to kiss Daniel’s temple, before they both got up to hug Victoria.

“Seeing as we’re doing speeches, I'd like to say some things.” Christian spoke up, being handed the microphone by Victoria.

“I like to think I was one of the first to realise Max and Daniel were going to end up together, maybe even before they did themselves. I mean come on, the looks they were giving each other across the garage, it was so bloody obvious! And when they finally got together, it was a major relief, I didn't have to deal with 2 lovesick drivers. But even more so because they were happy, it was obvious that they were meant to be together. And them making the decision themselves to come out in a red bull video, I can only applaud them for courage and bravery. I'm so happy they're both red bull drivers, this is one of my proudest moments as a team boss, I wish them all the best in the future. But no excessive PDA at the circuits, I don't want to walk in on victory sex again!” Both Max and Dan were left at a loss for words, these were definitely not the kind of speeches they were expecting. Their boss, of all people, telling the story of how they got together, and Max’s sister showing their proposal, that had deep blushes colouring their cheeks. 

“Anyone else got anything to say?” Max and Dan both paled when not one, but 13 men stood up, all knowing the 2 drivers particularly well.

“Oh, this isn’t going to be good.” Dan said, looking worried.

“Just you wait Daniel, just you wait.” Jenson came back with a smirk, before turning to Lewis, beckoning him to speak.

“Hey guys, you remember that one time Daniel hacked my phone in Japan. Yes, he hacked my phone and proceeded to spam my Instagram with the ugliest selfies I’ve ever seen. Max, maybe you can teach your man some basic selfie skills, that would be most appreciated” Lewis said with a smile. Max laughed at Daniel, who looked a little flustered. 

“Yeah, also Max, please tell your man not to drink so much. We don’t want any more live lobsters running over his naked body.” Fernando added, much to the amusement of the guests. Daniel turned bright red at this confession, whilst Max was almost crying of laughter. 

“Max isn’t good with his drink either. Once came home from a bar babbling about how pretty Daniel was and how it wasn’t fair that they weren’t dating. Drunk Max is lovesick Max, just a warning.” Carlos then said, which made Max blush now, as Dan was slowly regaining his composure.

“Bwoah, I should hide my vodka from both of them I guess?” Kimi said with a shrug, but there was a tiny smile playing on his lips anyway. He loved his vodka too much to share it with anyone.

“Be careful, Dan will try to steal your children.” Felipe warned, but this only made ideas run wild in Daniel’s mind. He’d wanted children for as long as he could remember, and adopting with his new husband was now becoming a real possibility. 

“En Max, kijk volgende keer alsjeblieft uit naar wie je een naaktfoto stuurt, dat hoef ik niet nog een keer te zien. Stuur ze maar naar je echtgenoot.” Max hid his face in shame at this, before Daniel just laughed softly, holding him closer. 

“What was that Stoffel?” Daniel asked curiously, wanting to know what he said to make Max react in that way.

“I was just reminding Max of the time he sent me nudes by mistake. I think he was drunk but I’m honestly not sure. But please, be a responsible husband and make sure I don’t receive any more!” Stoffel said, even though Max was desperately trying to get him to stop. Dan turned to Max with a surprised expression, before bursting out laughing. Max glared at Stoffel but couldn’t help joining in on the laughter.

“What else can we say about Max, apart from his low alcohol tolerance?” Esteban pondered. “Well, there was that time when we went skiing, Max fell flat on his face. I kid you not, he tried to jump over a small ramp, and fell face first into the snow. He might be good at racing, but he sucks at skiing. I’ve got a nice video of it if anyone wants proof.” Max was frantically shaking his head, while Dan looked way too interested for Max’s liking. But then it was Dan’s turn to look worried as Sebastian stepped forward.

“Oh boys, don’t you remember after Hungary 2014, when we tried to play Cards Against Humanity. I still don’t understand how someone can seem so innocent off track, but become the complete opposite in the game. You need to be ready for a lot of surprises with Daniel, you never know what to expect. But most of the time you’ll end up laughing, I swear.” Seb laughed and some other drivers nodded in agreement.

“He also likes pranking people, just a warning. I once got stuck to a chair for hours because that’s apparently Aussie humour. And when we were once at the beach, he chucked cold water all over me when I was chilling. He’s annoying, yes, but that smile’s forgivable. If you can survive pranks, your marriage will be fine.” Dany added. Dan tried to look innocent, but all the guest knew better, there was hardly anyone who hadn’t experienced one of his pranks. 

“And then there is something else we need to talk about.” Lance began “The dreaded, but also loved, Shoey. There is nothing weirder than having to drink from someone’s shoe, which by the way smells horrific, but there is honestly nothing you can do the escape it, unless you’re Valtteri.” Dan looked about ready to take his shoe off, while Max tried to stop him. Valtteri seemed to already be looking for an escape, face growing even paler. Luckily for all of them, Jenson took that moment to step forward.

“Dan definitely has his peculiar moments, I remember a certain Halloween party a few years back. Dan had unfortunately lost a bet the week before and we had thought of the right punishment. It was after one too many drinks when I found that Dan knew the dance routine to Single Ladies. So being the good friend I was, I made him recreate the outfit from the music video. And I kid you not, on the night I didn’t even know it was him! He’d bought a brunette wig, learned how to perfect makeup, and even bought the leotard, it was hilarious! And of course I got it on camera, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn’t!” Jenson chuckled and smiled innocently at Dan, who was trying to keep Max from falling over with laughter. Lastly, it was Mark who spoke up.

“This is a little more serious, but I’m super happy for you Daniel. I’ve known you for over 10 years, I’ve seen you go from a scared teenager to fully confident adult. I was the one who listened when you first confessed you thought you might be gay, I told you it was okay, that people wouldn’t care. I was the one who rallied for equal rights alongside you, I wanted you to one day be able to get married. Here we are, I’m attending your wedding now Daniel. We did this, we got equality, and I stood by your side through it. While campaigning with you, I knew I wasn’t only doing this for you, I was doing this for myself as well, but I never told you that. I wanted it as much as you did, maybe even more, but I couldn’t find the right way to tell you. I feel that because you’re happy, I can now do this, more for me than everyone else, and finally admit I’m bisexual, and be honest.” Dan got up and rushed to hug Mark tightly, knowing he’d finally done something for Mark, after all Mark gave up for him. 

After all the speeches, it was time for the most special moment of the night. “May the grooms please take to the floor for their first dance?” Max smiled and took Dan’s hand, leading him to the middle of the dancefloor. They got ready in a proper dancing position, holding each other close.

None of the guests knew what song they’d chosen, so when the first beats of A Sky Full Of Stars started to play, there were a few surprised expressions. However, some did know the true meaning of the song to Daniel and Max, and knew it would end up as their first dance. During the start of the song, Max and Dan held each other close, smiling and whispering to each other. Then, when the song quickened, they let go of each other and started jumping around. The guests laughed as the couple sung their hearts out. Finally, they started pulling people towards the dance floor, inviting the others to gather in and share the moment with them. It was complete chaos as everyone started jumping and singing, but the couple would not have had it any other way. These people were all family and they were glad to share this moment with them. The song ended and everyone cheered as the newlyweds shared one last kiss, tears of joy in their eyes. 

This was the wedding they’d dreamed of for years and nothing could take that away from them now. Max rested their foreheads together. “I love you so much, Daniel Verstappen.”


End file.
